Some Unknown Feeling
by thebigj
Summary: Giselle/Robert. Giselle bakes one evening, reminiscing on events in the past, and tries to get a handle on new feelings she's been having. Most likely a one-shot, possible for a continuation. **Part I edited! Rated M for Part II!**
1. Part I

**Some Unknown Feeling – Part I**

**Disclaimer:** These are not my characters. They are creations of Disney.

**A/N:** I've decided to edit this first chapter a little bit. Originally, it was written as a one-shot, but since there is a second chapter on the way, I need to explain a few things. They'll fit better in here than in the second part. I appreciate all the support from the reviews and my lovely beta, Ellen. Thanks so much you guys!

--

It was a Friday evening and the sun had set long ago. Inside the apartment of 116th and Riverside, a ruby haired woman spun around the kitchen, clutching a bowl to her chest and stirring its contents at the same time. A soft melody escaped her lips, sapphire eyes disappearing behind her lids, lost in the song. A ding of a timer broke Giselle of her reverie. She released a happy sigh and placed the bowl onto the counter. Taking a cloth from a side drawer, she opened the oven and took out a white cake. Giselle lowered her nose to the morsel and inhaled, "Oh yes." She giggled and placed the treat on the counter, "Well, this is just perfect!"

This venture into baking was her first; rather, her first venture into baking alone. Robert had gotten upset when last she baked and enlisted the assistance of her New York City animal friends. Robert sat her down and explained that they were dirty animals and when she was cooking, or baking, to attempt it herself.

Giselle had this time to herself. Robert was still off at work. He would be home shortly, but she was working to finish the cake before he arrived. She wanted him to see that she could bake alone and she could bake alone very well. Morgan was away for the evening. It was a Friday night and there was no school the next morning; she was allowed to stay over at a friend's house. Morgan was quickly growing more confident since Giselle had entered her life. Morgan hadn't made a lot of new friends, but she made a few who she now treasured dearly.

Giselle was quite happy with herself. The cake was finished and smelling lovely. The frosting was mixed and just about ready to be dressed on the cake. Giselle smiled, thinking of exactly how far she'd come. She'd been dropped into this crazy place and she had been all alone. It was Morgan and Robert who were her saviors and she was forever grateful. They took care of her and took her in. Robert was the one to show her heart what she had truly been missing. Giselle thought she had found that missing portion in Edward, but things rapidly changed.

It was the night after the debacle at the Italian restaurant, back up in the apartment. Robert had brought about such a new emotion in her. Giselle grasped onto the bowl containing the cake's topping, thinking back onto how the emotion of anger had bubbled up inside her. It was such a new feeling for her and evoked almost a raw pleasure. It was in that precise moment that Giselle caught herself falling away from her Andalasia self and coming to know what was quickly becoming her new self. She had placed a hand on his chest and was overwhelmed with a feeling she could not place. Eyeing his lips, she knew what she wanted, but it was something she couldn't have; at least, not back then.

Giselle shook her head and clucked her tongue at herself, "Now, now. There's so much to be done!" That same nameless feeling was creeping back up on her. Thoughts of Robert often did this to her; they brought upon a tightness in her belly and a warmth spread through her body. She moved the cake and the frosting to the table to set out decorating the treat before Robert got home. The small spatula was dipped into the velvety frosting and then pulled across the top of the soft cake gently.

The ball had been another scenario all together. When Giselle's hand had been placed in his, she felt a great sense of security and affection. Whether it was the music, the dancing, the spinning or just being so close to Robert, Giselle had been in a euphoric state of mind for that short period of time. And then, he sang to her. _But he said he doesn't sing_, she'd reminded herself inwardly, shocked, but pleasantly surprised. She brought herself closer to his body; her face nearly pressed into his neck. Once again, that pulse of a feeling coursed through her, still as mysterious to her now.

The door opened to the apartment and in walked the man who, unbeknownst to him, encouraged this feeling within her. Giselle snapped out of her reminiscing state, blue eyes wide and a flush through her cheeks. Robert stood in the doorway to the kitchen, where she was seated with chocolate frosting smeared over her fingers.

Giselle released soft gasp at the sight of him, quickly standing from her seat, as though she were a child caught sneaking a cookie before dinner. "I baked a cake!" she said cheerily, her smile was wide and genuine across her face. She snatched up some paper towels from the counter, quickly wiping her hands down.

Robert took a few steps towards the table, motioning towards the cake, "Yes, I can see that. No animal help this time?"

"Oh, no," Giselle shook her head, her grin fading to a pleasant smile. "Not after you asked me not to. Though, I do miss the rats' help. Their paws are just small enough. A pinch of salt is just so accurate when they do it."

Robert couldn't help but laugh and close the distance between them. His hands fell to her waist and Giselle's eyes dropped to his chest. Robert surveyed her for a moment, taking in her flushed appearance. "Are you alright?" he asked, tilting her face back towards his with an index finger.

"Oh. Oh, I'm fine! Yes, just wonderful," Giselle nodded her head repeatedly.

"Are you sure?" Robert questioned her again, not fully believing this wide-eyed woman before him. "You know you can tell me anything, Giselle."

"Really," she fondly pressed a hand to his chest, her cobalt eyes meeting his, "I'm fine."

Robert paused, looking her over once more, "Alright. If you say so." He offered up a gentle smile and closed the small distance between their lips.

Giselle's eyes drifted shut and his hands found their way back to her hips. She wrapped her hands up around his neck and lost herself in the kiss. His tongue pressed its way and met up with hers. Kissing was, as Giselle loved finding out, a new favorite hobby of hers. Robert made her feel loved and cared for, and kissing brought out that same new sensation that coursed through her veins.

She had thought back to what Morgan had said. _They are only after one thing_. That elusive _one thing_ was haunting her. Giselle wasn't stupid, just a little naïve. Perhaps, just maybe, this unfamiliar throb she felt was somehow connected or related to that _one thing_.

Giselle broke off the kiss, though still relishing in the feel of his hands on her lower back. "Robert," she traced the pattern of his tie, awkwardly avoiding his eyes once again, "may I ask you something?"

A small smile graced his features, "Of course."

"Well," she tossed words around in her mind, pausing in her speech. "Oh. I get these feelings sometimes. It feels, well, I just don't know how to explain it." She shook her head in frustration, a few stray curls rolling over her shoulder. Her brow narrowed in confusion, "What is this one thing that boys are after?"

Robert's eyebrows shot up slightly, "What?"

Giselle placed both of her hands on his chest, "I just heard it somewhere. I don't know what it means or what they're after. Are you after it?"

Robert removed a hand from her back to run through his hair, sitting himself down in one of the kitchen chairs. "How about we have some cake?"


	2. Part II

**Some Unknown Feeling – Part II**

**Disclaimer:**__These are not my characters. They are creations of Disney.

**A/N: **So, I've finally finished this little piece. Getting it typed wasn't too bad. I found more issues in revising it. The encouragement from the reviews pushed me to keep working on it. And an extra special thank you to my beta, Ellen, for all her hard work (and patience!) on this piece too. I really appreciate all you've helped me with here!

--

Giselle slumped into the chair beside Robert. "Well, I don't think I want cake." A slight pout appeared on her lips.

Robert grasped onto her hands with his. "I meant, have some cake and we'll talk."

"Oh!" the pout disappeared, replaced with blatant excitement.

"I'm glad to see you're excited over this talk," Robert said, standing to get plates and utensils. He didn't think he'd have to give "the talk" until Morgan was older. Little did he know he'd be asked to give a crash course to a grown woman. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about sex with Giselle, and it was much to his relief that she was, at least, having the same feelings as well. She just didn't know what to do with those sensations. Kissing was a new favorite hobby of Giselle's, and those urges in him would surface while in the moment. He was sure, on more than one occasion, Giselle must have noticed his excitement, but just didn't ask.

Giselle's eyes followed him about the room, a faint blush still across her cheeks. "Well, I do like learning new things."

Robert sliced the cake and put one piece before Giselle, along with a fork. Repeating the process for himself, he then sat back down into his chair.

Giselle had no focus on the cake, not the least bit hungry at this particular moment. "Well?"

Robert lifted the fork to bring a small piece of the cake to his mouth. Swallowing, he began, "Well then. Where to begin…" He mashed up a piece of the cake, toying with it on his plate. "What have you been feeling lately? I know you said you can't really explain it, but can you try?"

Giselle sighed and slouched back in her chair, thinking for a moment. "I feel warm," she started, turning her eyes back to Robert, "and the feeling doesn't just go away. It keeps pulling at me. Oh! It only comes around when I think of you, or see you." She grasped the table with one hand. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No!" Robert said, putting his fork down and shaking his head. "No, not at all. It's perfectly natural."

"Oh. Oh, good," she nodded, her scarlet curls bouncing just so. She placed a warm hand on top of his. "Please tell me, Robert."

He heaved up a sigh and gave her hand a squeeze. "Well, there is more for a couple to do than kiss."

"Oh! I do love kissing," Giselle interjected.

Robert smiled and continued. "Kissing, in time, leads to touching." Here, he paused, trying to carefully find his words. "Men and women are different, Giselle."

Giselle shook her head, a smile across her face. "I know that, Robert." She'd seen herself without any clothes on. It wasn't like she closed her eyes when she took a shower or got dressed. Men had a different body shape and she was sure they had different body parts. She may have come across as dim-witted, but she knew more than most thought.

He bowed his head slightly. "Think of it this way--"

"Can't you just show me?" Giselle pulled at his hand, smiling innocently.

Robert eyed the woman sitting in front of him, grinning without fully knowing what was going to happen when he showed her. He held her hand in his two. "I need your complete trust, Giselle. And if you ever want to stop, you just need to say the word."

Giselle's smile faded. She leaned forward and caught his lips with hers. Her tongue sought entry to his mouth, and he gladly complied. He ran his hands through her hair, cradling her head in his hands. Her hands lay resting on his thighs, her knees between his. She reluctantly broke off the kiss, leaning her forehead against his. "I trust you, Robert," she caught his eyes with her own.

With that, Robert stood up and tugged at her hand to follow him. The pair walked hand in hand down the hallway to Robert's bedroom. She'd been staying in his room for the last two weeks, but they were only sleeping together, literally. Giselle's eyes remained downcast as he led her to the bedroom. She didn't know what was to be expected, but she felt something big was about to happen. Robert did his best to reassure her with a gentle squeeze to her hand. He didn't want her to worry, though he knew she would. He didn't want her to be nervous, though he knew she would be. He wanted to make her as comfortable as possible, so he did his best to not let his own pang of nervousness leak through.

Once behind the closed door, Robert stepped toward Giselle and placed his lips upon hers once again. Her hands found their way into his hair, playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. His hands played with the fabric around her hips. His lips left her mouth to travel down her neck, stopping to pay special attention to the curve there. Their nights of passionate embraces had led him to discover the places that Giselle intensely enjoyed. This spot, in particular, elicited a soft moan from her, which only spurred on Robert's actions. His hands snaked around her back, grabbing for the zipper of her sundress. As the zipper went lower, he felt Giselle tense. He ceased in his progression and made eye contact with her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Giselle replied, adding a kiss to prove her point. She slipped a hand from the nape of his neck to guide his hand back to the zipper of the dress, dropping a kiss upon his neck.

His hand guided the zipper down as far as it could go. He brushed the light material off her shoulders and the dress fell to a puddle around her feet. Giselle couldn't help the flush that came to her cheeks; whether it was that new feeling that was raging through her or the slight embarrassment at her lack of clothing, she couldn't tell.

Robert took that moment to take in the woman before him. Her lips were reddened from kissing and she stood before him in a white lace bra and matching panties. He inwardly thanked Sam for taking her shopping for the necessities.

Again, Giselle felt that nervous twinge and began wringing her hands.

Robert grabbed her clasped hands, "You're beautiful."

Giselle smiled, and her nervousness melted away. She leaned forward to kiss him once again, her turn to run her tongue along his neck line and kiss her way to his ear. He gently moved her backward, the back of her knees hitting the bed, causing her to fall, somewhat ungracefully, to the bed. Robert sat beside her and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Giselle caught his hand with hers. "Let me?" That small smiled still played across her lips.

Robert placed his hands in her hair once again, pulling her to him. Their bodies twisted awkwardly while kissing. Giselle wriggled to find a better position, ultimately deciding on straddling his lap, her hands on his shoulders for the moment. His hands drifted down to her bare waist, savoring in the feel of her skin in his hands. Her fingers worked at releasing the buttons, but she kept getting distracted by his lips.

Robert's mouth had begun a new adventure lower and the sensations were driving her mad. His tongue swirled at the base of her clavicle, delving between her breasts. Between moans and the occasional giggled whispers, his shirt was completely unbuttoned and cast aside. Robert removed his undershirt and it was Giselle's turn to gawk.

Still perched over him, she sat back on his knees. She'd seen men without shirts on before. Often in the park men, would be sunbathing, running, or biking with no shirt on. But she had never seen Robert without a shirt on. She placed a hand in the middle of his chest, just as she did the night she first had that warmth spread in her stomach. This time, she let her hand feel its way down to his abdomen. Robert's eyes rolled back slightly; they hadn't done much other than kissing and already his arousal was very obvious in the outline of his boxers.

Robert pulled her back for another kiss, lying on the bed and bringing her with him. She was now firmly settled upon his blatant erection. Giselle broke off the kiss and sat up, inadvertently grinding against him. He released a groan, grasping onto her hips to still her movement. "Robert?" Giselle set her hands on his chest. A rush of liquid heat pooled at the apex of her thighs, now sitting atop him. "What is that?" She gave a slight roll of her hips, trying to satiate the throb she was feeling.

His fingers dug into her hip, grasping to hold her still. "That," he opened his eyes, "is an erection." He took this moment to roll over, now pinning her smaller frame beneath his. "Just like you've been feeling things," he paused to lay leisurely kisses along her jaw, "I get them too. That's just where I get them." He smiled and ran his hands over her shoulders and behind her back to unclasp her bra.

Giselle simply nodded her head, seemingly at a loss for words at the moment as she gave a shrug of her shoulders to remove her bra. She weaved her hands back through his hair, pulling his lips back to hers for another kiss. His mouth moved down her jaw-line and neck, sucking and nibbling his way to her breasts.

Absentmindedly, she pulled at his hair, urging his face closer to her body. His lips grazed the side of her right breast and moved up to take her nipple in his mouth, rolling his tongue over the hardened bud.

"Oh, Robert!" her eyes rolled back into her head, taking pleasure in sensations rocketing through her. A grin graced his features as he moved to her left breast to repeat the process. His hands skirted down her sides, pulling at her panties to eliminate them. His mouth moved from her breast to her stomach, dropping a light kiss upon her hip. He slid a hand up her back, assisting her to lift up, so he could pull the lace away from her body.

Robert tossed the garment to the side and left the bed briefly to open a drawer to his dresser, pulling out a condom. It had been a while, but he still kept a stash hidden away. He made his way back to the bed to find Giselle watching him, with her wide cerulean eyes now flooded with black from desire. He felt a new surge of arousal at the sight of her and made quick to remove his boxers.

Giselle's eyes were drawn down his body, watching in amazement as he rolled the condom over himself. Robert looked up to her and caught her with her mouth slightly gapped.

"You doing okay?" Robert questioned, placing a hand on her face, running his thumb along her cheekbone.

"Oh, yes," Giselle bobbed her head, pressing a hand to his bicep. "I'm just…oh, I don't know. It feels good." Her flushed cheeks burned under his gaze.

He ran his hand over her neck, easing her back into the comfort of the bed. He kissed at her jaw line before whispering, "Giselle, do you trust me?"

"Of course," she smiled up at him, clinging to his neck with both of her hands. "Robert. I love you."

He smiled softly at her. "I love you too." He lowered his mouth to cover hers, gliding one of his hands down to her entrance. He slid a finger into her heat, testing the wetness there. A whimper escaped Giselle's lips, and her hands slid down his naked back. Robert nibbled at her bottom lip and positioned his erection at her entrance. He knew it wasn't going to be pleasant, at first, for her, and he wanted to make it as painless as possible. Never did he ever want to cause Giselle any pain.

Robert caught Giselle's lips once again and swiftly entered her, swallowing the sharp shriek that was released. He continued kissing her as he moved within her slowly, hands placed along side of her, supporting his weight as to not crush her. Her hands clung to him almost desperately. A tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. Robert broke off the kiss and watched her face. "Are you okay?" he leaned down to kiss the tear away.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly. Her legs curled up around his waist, trying to find comfort in the new stirring inside of her. There was a sudden itch that was building deep within. "Robert," she clutched at his back desperately, pulling for him, "I think I need you."

Robert couldn't resist the soft chuckle that came from his lips. He wasn't going to be able to take too much more; it had been a while, and Giselle was driving him closer and closer to the edge. He slipped a hand down and gently pressed against her clit with his thumb.

"Oh my," Giselle wriggled beneath him, "Robert!" The warmth in her belly started spreading, and a tightness began taking over; something that she couldn't control.

Robert dropped his forehead to her neck. "Giselle," his voice murmured. He pressed his hand into the mattress, trying to control his movement as to not hurt her. He felt pressure building and pressed more firmly against her clit.

"Robert!" Giselle shrieked, blue eyes disappearing behind lids and mouth dropping open.

At feeling the tightness and the wave of heat around his erection, Robert grunted into her neck and nearly collapsed on top of her. He quickly caught himself and rolled to her side.

The pair lay side by side; one with eyes closed, trying to get a hold of herself, and the other with eyes open, watching the woman beside him. Robert ran a hand across her stomach and she quivered under his touch.

She clutched at his hand as he was about to take it away. "Oh, Robert." She opened up her eyes and turned her head to him. "That's the one thing that boys are after?"

Robert smiled, "I'm not after just that." He pulled her to his side, kissing her neck. "I want more than that."

Her sapphire eyes seemed to gleam more than before, pulling away from him slightly to catch his gaze, peering at him through her lashes. "There's more?"


End file.
